geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Smash Fight 5
Smash Fight 5 is an upcoming fighting video game developed by Team Smash Fight & Co, and published by Deep Silver. Smash Fight 5 is the fifth installment to bear the Smash Fight name in the video game series of the same name, and sixth installment overall (when counting Geo Guy and Friends: Crazy Fight, the "spiritual predeccessor" to the actual series). The game's relase date was already unknown, until an open beta was launched at Gamescom 2014 on 15th of August, 2014. After that, the release date was announced to be October 8th, 2016. Gameplay Like in other Smash Fight games, the game is a competitive fighting game which the gameplay resembles the gameplay of Super Smash Bros series, but has some differences. More coming soon. Development and history The game is currently stuck in development hell. "Balls", UltraNitro Studios and Snakecore (2006-2014) First, it was developed by "Balls" and the development started way back in 2006. After 2013, the development moved to it's "spiritual successors" UltraNitro Studios and SnakeCore. Few months later, the game was announced to be available to large collection of consoles, since Tencent Holdings has took over the distribution rights of the game. The game was promised to be released on even older consoles like PlayStation 2 after Ubisoft took over the publishing rights, and the fans were proud. The rights were eventually gaven to the main distributor Ubisoft. SnakeCore bought the Hannover studio and Koch Media bought the distribution rights after Balls Corporation, the parent company of "Balls", was filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. Ignition Entertainment and UTV True Games brands and trademarks were given by UTV Interactive Studios to Balls Corporation when distribution/publishing rights of PAL region were given to Koch Media the next day, while CJ E&M Games gave the Korean publishing rights, Microsoft Studios gave the worldwide Xbox One/XCage publishing rights and Ubisoft gave the main publishing rights to Koch Media USA. After few weeks after GDC 2013, Super Smash Bros engine was switched to GeoBob Engine and the files were ported succesfully. In July 2nd, SnakeCore established few localization, porting and game assurance offices to Cologne (Germany) and Hong Kong (China). According to the information displayed in SnakeCore's announcement, Cologne studio ports the game to PSVita, Android, iOS, Mars, XCage & Ouya and handles game assurance while Hong Kong studio ports the game to Wii U and handles the localization to Asia. In July 30th, 2014, the core team at SnakeCore and PC porting team at Interceptor Entertainment moved to Deep Silver's new studio, Dambuster Studios, temporarily. Later, it was announced that beta release date was moved from Christmas Day to Gamescom 2014 (15th of August, 2014), and the music was revealed to be composed by 4 former composers from Rareware and one ex-Crytek composer, along with many other composers as well. Team Smash Fight & Co (2014-) At Gamescom 2014 announcement, it was announced that the game is now worked under Team Smash Fight & Co. Hideo Kojima, Chris Seavor and many other notable game developers (who developed mods and video games like Newer Super Mario Bros Wii, Project M, Metal Gear Solid, Gravity Rush, Ico, etc etc) are part of the so-called "quarter team" of Team Chu, Team Smash Fight & Co. Because of it, many third-party characters were added with permission of the creators of the specific character, even to versions running on rival consoles like Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Console release announcements and cancellations The PlayStation 4 version was cancelled (while Wii U version was previously cancelled) and the game moved to XCage (XC) and Xbox One. Few months later, the game was announced to be available to large collection of consoles, since Tencent Holdings has took over the distribution rights of the game. The game was promised to be released on even older consoles like PlayStation 2 after Ubisoft took over the publishing rights, and the fans were proud. This would have been the only game in the Smash Fight series to be expanded to 3 generations of consoles. SnakeCore East, located at Tokyo, Japan, a game porting, localization, game development and game assurance division, merged to SnakeCore in June 25th, 2014. SnakeCore was announced to port and develop the game for PS Vita, PS3, Xbox One, DreamCast, Universal Odyssey, "Balls" Durango, Android, iOS, GameCube, SnakeAngle, Rapier Game-Fi, "Balls" Mars, XCage, PSP, Xbox 360, Ouya, NVidia Shield, Wii, PS2, Java ME and Wii U. PS2, Wii, Dreamcast, GameCube and NVidia Shield versions were sadly cancelled a week after the announcement of Snakecore's ports, as PS2, GameCube, Durango, SnakeAngle and Dreamcast SDKs were outdated, Wii was discontinued in Europe and Asia (and soon, the North America) and NVidia Shield/Java ME versions was merged to Android version. PS3 version was also announced to be cancelled, because the development team heard that PS3 will be discontinued in 2016 and the game may not be released due 2016. In July 31st, 2014, the versions that were supposed to be released to Starfish Marin, Rapier Game-Fi, "Balls" Mars, Ouya, Xbox 360, Linux, PSVita and PlayStation Portable were cancelled, since PSP SDK was outdated too, Rapier Game-Fi & Starfish Marin versions were merged to Arcade version, PSVita version merged to PlayStation Network version, X360 version merged to Xbox One/XCage versions, Ouya version was merged to Android version and Linux version was merged to PC version, which means GeoBob Engine 2 is no longer used for the game, as all console versions which runned GE2 were all cancelled. Universal Odyssey version was cancelled in August 2014, because the SDK was also outdated, and then, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X and previously unannounced Linux versions were merged to Steam release. Downloadable content In Gamescom 2014, the bundle of DLCs known as Smash Fight 5.5 was announced for Steam, and includes additional characters, enhanced mods and enhanced, additional options, to name a few. Characters Playable characters *Geo Guy *Homer Simpson *Bloo *Jan Soto *Iran Soto *Crash Bandicoot *Marge Simpson *Gree Guy *Little Guy *Coraline Jones *SpongeBob SquarePants *Scrat *Danny Guy *Jimmie Miivert *Tempo Harmoknight *Tappy Harmoknight *Daniel Gajardo Pulga * Steve (Minecraft) * Alex (Minecraft) * Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) *Nick Hooper *Melody *Slik Turbit *Orb Girl *Lily/Lilligant *Bony Ring *Mandy *Blu *Tenshi Hinai *Suika Ibuki *Bender *Geo Guy Clones (Geo Guy recolors) * Mideval Robloxian * Laser, EKu and Don (Laser & Friends) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Jaybross *Pac Man Unlockable characters *Green Bob *Toon Link *PaRappa The Rapper *UmJammer Lammy *PJ Berri *Coco Bandicoot *Sunny Funny *Dave the Minion *Dick Grayson *Barbara Gordon *Dan Miivert *Chrisie Miivert *Jennifer Miivert *Richie Miivert *Jerry Miivert *Niko Miivert *Cherry Komukaru *Cortex *Sheldon J. Plankton *Patrick Star *Frek Glemeko *Clenki/Glaceon *Poncha/Roserade *Nergal *Sid *Boggy B. Worm *Yuugi Horishima *Iku Nagae *Hina Kagiyama *Cherry Koakura *Matias Zurita *Flippy *Hank Hill *Ico *Yorda * Felipebross * Jonathan1320 * Midevalbross * Microsoft Sam * Cool Spot * Scratch Cat * Dark Felipebross * Gold Geo Guy * Mr.Game And Watch Hidden Characters *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Bob *Cartoon Guy *Sea Bear *Pumpkin *Blue Stickman *Big Wig *Mikkoman & Eetuman *Kirby Characters added after Gamescom 2014 beta *Pikachu *Sonic *Mario *Geo *Eddybross *Peppa Pig *Duck Hunt *Overdrakeball *Snoopy Trivia *This will be the first Smash Fight game to include characters from the following: **MUGEN **The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy **Pokemon **The Adventures of BD **7up's Cool Spot **Touhou Project **Rio **Worms **OCs **Futurama **Toontown **Parappa The Rapper **Happy Tree Friends **King of the Hill **Laser & Friends (comic book series) **Mikkoman & Eetuman (comic book series) ** Mideval's World ** Davemadson productions inc. *This game will also have the largest cast of characters, with about 50 93? planned. *The developers of Super Smash Bros Brawl mod, Project M, were actually brought to the development team, at one point. They still work on the game as of July 2014. Pictures File:Smash_Fight_5.png|The game's alternative logo was revealed in E3 2013, but was replaced by the new logo 6 months prior the announcement in GDC 2014. It was instead shown at the Mideval Games Expo of 2014 File:Oie_SBNwt7ZvCE5v.png|Logo designed by Robert Slave was revealed in GDC 2014 was replaced in May 2014. Category:Video games